disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Figure Display Cases
Owners of Disney Infinity figures that wish to display them on a bookshelf or other location have several options for doing so. They are generally divided into two categories: long-term storage and active storage. The latter refers to cases where the figures are intended to be put in and removed frequently as you play the game. Long-Term Storage File:DI Figure Display Case - empty.jpg Disneyinfinityfigurecontainers.jpg JackGSExclusive.jpg Stitch Display.jpeg 111303b.jpg Rocket Display.jpg Nick Display.jpeg The standard method of displaying a figure is the Disney Infinity Figure Display Case. They are sold in sets of three for approximately $15.00. Each set contains three pieces: the two halves of the clear case and a base. The bases are designed to interlock with each other for stability and are stackable once assembled. The figures snap into the base very firmly, so it is recommended only to use the Display Cases as long-term storage. Care must be taken when removing a figure from the base to avoid the possibility of the clear disc mounted on the bottom of the figure separating from the figure itself. The top of one of the clear plastic pieces is printed with the Disney Infinity logo in white on the top. The base is a solid red color. As of July 2015, the Display Cases are only available in the 1.0 color scheme, and are becoming harder to find at retail stores. Special Editions A few figures have been sold with a special edition Display Case. These are typically exclusive to a particular retailer and feature custom graphics on the back half of the display case. The special editions released so far include: * Jack Skellington - GameStop exclusive. Solid black base. The back half of the case has silhouettes of tombstones. * Stitch - Target exclusive. Translucent medium blue base. The back half of the case has blue silhouettes of a beach with three palm trees and a few starfish and seashells on the beach. The white Disney Infinity logo was printed on the top of the front half of the case. * Captain America - GameStop exclusive. Translucent blue-gray base. The back half of the case features a drawing of his shield in red and two white stars with red "speed lines" or "flight lines" overlaid on the stars along the two sides. * Rocket Raccoon - GameStop exclusive. Translucent medium blue base. The back half features a pattern of white halftone dots and lines that represent a nebula or other galactic formation. At the center is the Guardians of the Galaxy symbol in dark yellow with "Guardians" at the top. On one side is a blue silhouette of the Milano and a planet, and on the other are two blue crescent moons and a smaller ship of some kind. Note: The Guardians symbol is printed so that it faces out the back of the case. * Nick Fury - Best Buy exclusive. Translucent smoky gray base. Back half of the case has a white grid-like halftone image suggesting a wall and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo directly in the back in dark gray. Notes: the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo more naturally-shaped eagle featured in most of the variations of this agency rather than the angular stylized eagle. (See the Gallery section at the page on S.H.I.E.L.D. at the Marvel Movies Wiki for examples of both.) This logo does not include the stars and stripes shield that is normally overlaid on the eagle and is printed so that it faces out of the back of the case. The white Disney Infinity logo that is printed on the top of the back half of the clear case for Captain America, Rocket Raccoon and Nick Fury is accompanied by the Marvel Super Heroes logo. A few members of the Disney Infinity fans have come up with artwork that can be inserted into the back of the display cases. Some of these can be found at places like the customs and the collections, customs and fan art forums on the InfinityFans.com website. One example is the background inserts for Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, which also showed how the plastic case was modified to show Ralph had punched through the side of the case. Disney Infinity 3.0 Globes For Disney Infinity 3.0, a different style of display case was released. It is a clear plastic globe with a round base that will fit all of the Disney Infinity figures, including the larger ones like Hulkbuster. The Infinity hexagon is used as the carrying handle, which can also serve as a place to attach a hanger and turn the globe into a Christmas tree ornament. Unlike the 1.0 display cases, the Globe is sold one per package. Active Storage Storage options that are designed to be used while you are playing the game include the following: Play 'N Store box cover.jpg Disney Infinity Play 'N Store - white and gray.jpg Disneyinfinityfigureboxes.jpg Play 'N Store: Comes in two pieces, a white and a gray base that are stackable. The Disney Infinity Base is designed to slide into the slots at the top of the pieces, but will not fit well if the Base Protector has been snapped onto the Base. At one point, a second version in transparent red and smoke gray was supposed to be available but may not have been actually released. Each of the two pieces can hold up to five figures, depending on the size and shape of each figure. Originally retailed at approximately $20.00 but can currently be purchased at GameStop for $5.97. Play Zone: A carrying case with a pouch for the Game Base and three padded section that can hold figures and Power Discs. More information is available on the Figure Carrying Cases page. Related pages * Figure Carrying Cases * Power Disc Album and Power Disc Capsule - two items available for storing Power Discs Category:Storage Category:Accessories